His Daily Life
by aerean94
Summary: Gokudera's life on a regular day of school. But, little does he know that there's something special planned for him at the end of the day. Birthday one-shot Happy Birthday Gokudera! Rated T for 'Deras potty mouth.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The anime/Manga belongs to Amano Akira.

**Title: **His Daily Life

**Summary: **Gokudera's life on a regular day of school. But, little does he know that there's something special planned for him at the end of the day. Birthday one-shot Happy Birthday Gokudera!

**Rated: **T for 'Dera's potty mouth

**Character(s): **Gokudera H.

**Warnings?: **Unbetaed so there are bound to be mistakes. Feel free to inform me of any mistakes you see.

_**Edited: 6/12/13**_

* * *

Gokudera's mornings always starts around the early hours of 4 a.m., with his body immediately jerking away from the blissfulness of sleep like an automatic alarm clock and getting up and away from his fluffy pillow and tempting, welcoming warmth of his bed. He showered and quickly slipped on his uniform, grabbing his bag, and exiting his lonely and cheap apartment that looked to be a run down jail, and got some unhealthy breakfast from a nearby 24/7 convenience store.

After consuming his breakfast, which only consisted of a lone riceball and coffee, he walked a familiar road that he never failed to walk everyday, including weekends. This particular road led to a certain person's home, that certain person being Gokudera's most important person. Though this person won't be waking up until a few hours later, the self proclaimed right hand man to Vongola Decimo made it his every day duty to watch over the house so that his precious Tenth, his mother, and the greatest hitman in the world can have a decent sleep until it was time for the town of Namimori to wake up.

Gokudera stood in front of the gate, peering up at the quiet and peaceful home before continuing his trek around the perimeter of the house to look for any suspicious people that may be loitering around the Tenth's home. After about 20 minutes of looking for any abnormal and suspicious activity, the silver haired boy leaned against the brick high wall of the house, lighting up a cigarette and crossing his arms, closing his eyes, with his senses on high alert to pick anything up that may pose a threat to the residents of the peaceful home.

As he stood leaning against the wall, Gokudera's thoughts drifted over to the last few days and weeks that had passed. Overall, everything had been quite peaceful...well, except for the occasional sudden trips that were planned at the last minute along with the training regimens Reborn would make them go through. However, it was all things they became used to over the time that they've known each other. Since everything crazy has become a part of their every day life, instead of freaking out about this and that, they've come to accept the abnormal normality of it all and just laugh it off.

A smile tugged at the corners of Gokudera's lips as the familiar feeling of peace made its way into his heart once again. They had all come a long way ever since Reborn appeared on the Tenth's doorstep and along with calling Gokudera to come to Japan. Over the times they all had spent together, he came to accept Yamamoto and the others into the Family, even silently admitting that they were all important to him as his beloved friends. Even so, that doesn't stop him from picking fights with Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, along with the occasional Hibari.

As the silver haired boy pondered his thoughts, time seemed to flow by quickly for him, but then he was snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of someone yelling _TO THE EXTREME! _from over a mile away drifted to his ears. The boy shook his head and silently scoffed at the extreme boxer making such noises when half of Namimori was still asleep. It was only then a second later when a familiar _HIIIIEEE! _sounded from the house behind him along with a loud _crash_ did Gokudera's emerald orbs light up in happiness. Looking around him, he decided to make another few rounds around the house to make sure that there was no one there to harm the Tenth when he stepped out of the safe confines of his home.

It wasn't too later when the Tenth emerged from his home dressed in his uniform properly, the boy yawning and muttering something about everyone stealing his breakfast. It was at that moment when the brunet fell forward on his face with a squeaky-like voice saying, "No complaining."

"Geez, Reborn! Can't you give me a break?!" the boy cried. Gokudera then decided to intervene to save his precious Tenth from another one of Reborn's beating.

"Good Morning, Tenth!" The silverette greeted enthusiastically, helping Tsuna stand and making sure he wasn't too hurt from the fall. "Are you all right?"

"Ah Gokudera-kun, Morning. I'm fine...I think." the boy winced as he rubbed his abused backside that suffered from his tutors sadism. For a baby, his hits _hurt_. "Anyways, let's get going before we're late!" the brunet exclaimed, grabbing the silverette by the wrist and pulling away from the home before Reborn could speak another word.

After covering a few distance, Tsuna released Gokudera's wrist and proceeded to walking at a normal pace, disregarding his earlier statement of being late to school.

"Sheesh... Can't I wake up normally for once?", the brunet complained to his self proclaimed right hand man. "First it's always Reborn hitting me awake with a ten ton hammer and then he steals my breakfast. I just hope he didn't eat the bento mom made..."

Gokudera smiled at the Tenth's musings, knowing that beneath all that complaining and whining, he truly doesn't mind the rowdiness of his family. After all, the Tenth is a kind man who will, in the near future, lead the Vongola Family, and despite his denial of not being able to lead such a strong and powerful Family, Gokudera knows that the Tenth will lead the Vongola with the true purpose of why the Family was formed.

The silverette was once again brought out of his musings when he felt an arm wrap around his left shoulder, a familiar yet _annoying _laugh sounding to his right.

"Ahaha! Morning Tsuna, Gokudera!"

"Good Morning, Yamamoto!" the Tenth greeted back.

"Che... Morning, Baseball Idiot." Gokudera greeted back a little reluctantly.

Conversation sprouted between the three as they walked to school together, with Ryohei almost literally running into them along the way. Greetings were once again exchanged along with the snide remarks from Gokudera, prompting the boxer to retort back with calling him an 'Octopus Head'. This sprouted an argument between the two until they reached Namimori Middle, Kyoko joining them in their walk along with Haru greeting them before going down her own path to Midori Middle.

There standing at the gates of Namimori was Hibari, eyeing the passing students with a sharp eye to make sure that their uniforms were worn properly. He then cast his eyes to the group as they approached the gate, eyeing them with slight dissatisfaction at the rowdiness and crowding of the group.

"You're uniforms are not worn properly.", He said, eyeing Tsuna's and Gokudera's clothing with distaste. "You're shirts should be tucked in and the trousers are not to sag."

Before Gokudera could reply back with a list of colorful words, the small brunet intervened, stepping in front of Gokudera, palms up in hopes to soothe the prefect before he bit anyone to death.

"Ah, Sorry, Hibari-san. We'll fix it when we get to class."

Before he could reprimand Tsuna for 'talking back' to him, the shortest of the bunch pulled his friends along into the building, making it to their class with 5 minutes to spare, Ryohei bidding them goodbye and a promise to eat lunch together on the rooftop before running off to his own classroom.

Chatting for a few minutes, the bell rung, their teacher walking into the class and began homeroom, and started with roll call.

The morning passed by quickly with the usual routine. Yamamoto would get called on, guessing the correct answer with pure luck, Tsuna getting called on, and unlike Yamamoto, guessing the wrong answer, resulting the boys of the class to laugh and call him 'Dame-Tsuna', which fueled Gokudera to whip out his dynamite and threaten to blow them up for disrespecting the Tenth, with a certain Baseball Idiot laughing heartily about 'Gokudera and his fireworks'.

Typical day for the class of 2-B.

It was now lunch time and the usual gang, along with Kyoko and Hana tagging along to 'eat lunch with her best friend since the idiot monkeys have been hogging her', went up to the rooftop where they met Ryohei.

Not long after, Bianchi showed up wearing her usual goggles, to give her homemade bento for Gokudera to eat since he didn't bring his own food and refused to leave his precious Tenth's side in the hands of idiots and a stupid woman. Sasagawa Kyoko was bearable since, after all, she's the Tenth's love interest.

The silverette blatantly refused his half sister's bento, which prompted the woman to force feed the food to the younger, the boy passing out in mere seconds.

After much panicking from Tsuna, with Reborn coming in to kick his student to calm down, the boys carried the passed out Gokudera to the infirmary, where Dr. Shamal resided and immediately told them he doesn't treat boys and told them to dump his former student somewhere else. Getting a poison cooking to the face from a concerned sister, the man consented to allow Gokudera to rest on one of the beds, with a reluctant promise from Bianchi to go on a date with the man, which Reborn had to coax her to do.

Gokudera didn't wake up until the last period of the day, and even so, didn't immediately run back to class to apologize to his precious Tenth for being 'out of commission' when he should have been by the Tenth's side.

Instead, the boy still laid on the bed, arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You're seriously weak, you know that?"

Gokudera looked to the side to see his former tutor sitting on a chair next to his desk, arms crossed and looking at him with disapproval.

"She only fed you a spoonful of poison cooking and you pass out."

Scoffing, the boy turned his emerald green eyes to stare back up at the ceiling. "Che. Why don't you try being fed poison cookies every time before a recital when you were a kid and we'll see how you deal with that trauma."

"I got a poison cooking to the face when they brought you in and I was still standing, brat."

"Fuck you. You're a doctor so you could easily cure yourself."

"Which is something I'm damn proud of."

Silence fell between the former tutor and student as one turned back to his desk and the other continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Get your ass out of here, you brat." Shamal huffed. "Your 'precious Tenth' was worried about you when they brought you in."

"Che." Standing up from the bed, Gokudera adjusted his clothes and sauntered over to the sliding door, opening it and stepping out. "Laters, you Perverted Old Man." Then he closed the door.

Blinking once, Shamal smirked and leaned back in his chair, his fingers intertwining behind his head. "Tch. Ungrateful little brat."

Making his way back to the classroom, Gokudera peered outside to see students playing soccer outside in the field. Come to think of it, their last class of the day was P.E so no one really needed to go back to the classroom unless they have after school duties or if they left their stuff in the room and knowing the Tenth and the Idiot, they probably did. Sliding open the door of Class 2-B, his eyes drifted over to the desks to see that along with the Tenth's and the Idiot's stuff, his bag was still here too. Getting everything together and organized, he slung his bag over his shoulder and carried the other two's bags, exiting the classroom and the building and headed over to the gym locker room where he knew they would be.

Entering the boy's locker room which reeked of sweat and smelly socks, he found the Tenth and the Idiot laughing and joking with each other as they changed back into their uniforms.

"Oh! Gokudera! You're awake!" The Idiot exclaimed happily.

"Tch. No shit, Idiot." he scoffed, handing both the Tenth and Baseball Idiot their bags. "Like I would die just from a spoonful of my sister's cooking."

"Are you sure you're okay, Gokudera-kun?" the Tenth asked, concern filling his caramel orbs. "You don't have to force yourself if you're not feeling well..."

"Don't worry, Tenth!" the boy beamed, a warm smile making its way on his face he spoke with the Tenth. "I feel fine!"

"Aww 'Dera! You're making me jealous!" Yamamoto suddenly said, glomping said person and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Why don't you smile like that to me too?"

"Because you don't deserve it, Idiot." Gokudera retorted. "Only the Tenth will have my utmost respect and loyalty, not some smiley idiot jock who only thinks about baseball!"

"Maa maa!" the Idiot laughed. "That aside, why don't you two come over for some sushi? It'll be on the house!"

"Eh? Really, Yamamoto? I'll come!" the brunet said enthusiastically.

"If the Tenth is going then so am I!" the silverette snapped. "Plus it's free! I'm not turning down delicious free sushi!"

"Ahaha! Awesome! Then lets get going then!"

The Idiot slinging his other arm around the Tenth's shoulders, the three made their way to TakeSushi, all the while goofing off and laughing with each other on the way.

Nearing the restaurant, Gokudera broke off from Yamamoto's hold when it came into view, running and then turning around to call after them when he stood in front of the Japanese styled building.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" he yelled, his growling stomach backing him up as the thought came to mind that he never had gotten the chance to eat, much less smoke, because of his sister's appearance along with evil poison cooking. Che... Stupid poison cooking...

Turning to the building, Gokudera slid open the door and greeted the usual greeting, only to be surprised when the lights suddenly flicked on and a chorus of 'Surprise!' rang in his ears. The boy could only stare dumbfounded at the amount of people gathered in the tiny restaurant along with a banner that said in colorful letters, 'Happy Birthday, Gokudera!'

The silverette just stared, only blinking once and muttering a "...what?"

A laugh came from behind him as that person patted him on the back.

"Surprise!" Gokudera could only look at Yamamoto as if he grew a second head.

"It's a surprise birthday party, Gokudera-kun."

The boy looked to his left to see the Tenth standing at his side, smiling warmly at him. "Bianchi told us when you're birthday was and we all got together to plan this for you. Happy Birthday, Gokudera-kun!"

Another chorus of Happy Birthdays came from everyone within the premises, everyone closing in on the trio standing in the doorway and giving Gokudera warm and loving greetings.

Said boy could only shake his head slightly, not believing what he was seeing. Practically everyone Gokudera had silently come to call family and Family were here and that warmed his heart like no other. He had never felt this way except for a few times: when his mother taught him how to play the piano, when the Tenth came to accept him for who he is, and during the realization that he came to see his fellow Guardians as his brothers...and sister.

Meeting the eyes of every single person in the room, he smiled warmly and genuinely at them.

"Thank you."

_END_

* * *

**A/N:** So it's Gokudera's birthday today! Hooray! Honestly, I almost cried as I was writing the ending. It just warms my heart that despite the beginning Gokudera had and despite the hardships he went through, in the end, there are many who care for and love Gokudera. He's truly an amazing person who deserves such tender love and care.

Truthfully, I didn't expect to end it this way. When I got to the part with Gokudera in the infirmary, I was wondering how to end it and then I thought of maybe they could hold a surprise birthday party. I couldn't resist doing that in the end.

Even so, I hope you all enjoyed this birthday one-shot!

Once again, Happy Birthday Gokudera!


End file.
